De Chocolate caliente y Fetiches
by Leana Bodt
Summary: Kise prepararía chocolate caliente para Kasamatsu. Ésa era su intención, inocente, queriendo hacer algo dulce para su senpai y novio, pero cuando giró por la puerta y lo vio sentado sobre el sillón con esas medias pegadas a sus piernas, el deseo fue todo lo que su mente pudo captar.


¡Feliz KiKasa Day! Vengo un poco tarde, pero solo un poco…

Hace mucho que no escribía algo de mi OTP. Oh, carajo, me he dado cuenta de que extraño a estos dos polluelos y que merecen mucho más amor. Mucho. Mucho, mucho.

Un especial saludo al grupo de Facebook "KiKasa 7x4 (Kise x Kasamatsu)", siempre inspirando con esta hermosa shipp~

Esta idea estaba juntando polvo cibernético. Este es el día perfecto para ver la luz. No ha sido beteado. Lo revisé solo una vez, así que es probable que haya algún error. Sorry. PWP. Un poco de fetiche con las medias _cofcofnoloculpocofcof_

* * *

 **De Chocolate caliente y Fetiches**

 **.**

Kasamatsu recogió la pelota y dirigió su vista hacia la puerta que estaba abierta en el gimnasio. Había comenzado a llover de repente, aunque sabía que eso pasaría, ése día estaba muy nublado desde temprano, pero no creyó que comenzaría sino hasta la noche.

Soltó un suspiro y siguió ordenando los balones de básquetbol junto a Kise.

Entró en la cancha Moriyama seguido de Kobori, que con las manos en los bolsillos aún vestían el buzo con el que entrenaron.

—Kasamatsu —lo llamó Moriyama deteniéndose frente a él—. No funciona el calentador del agua, así que nos iremos directo a casa. Nos vemos mañana.

—De acuerdo —asintió Kasamatsu y siguió en su tarea.

Kise se le acercó desde el costado, suave, el más bajo no lo sintió venir, sólo se percató de su cercanía cuando su tibio aliento le rozó el hombro descubierto y aún húmedo por el sudor.

—Si quieres puedes ir a mi casa para tomar un baño, está más cerca —dijo Kise y Kasamatsu alzó una ceja, un tanto irritado por ese descaro, ¿cómo era posible que sonriera de esa manera tan casual e inocente? Kasamatsu sabía muy bien lo que estaba implícito en esa propuesta.

Aunque el capitán de Kaijo no fuera de lo más demostrativo, sí era un hombre. Uno que deseaba y amaba. Asintió encogiéndose de hombros, restándole importancia. Aun así, Kise pudo ver el leve sonrojo en su rostro y supo que estaba tan deseoso como él.

Habían comenzado a salir desde hacía unos meses, más exactamente el día del pasado cumpleaños de Kise. Y aunque al principio fuera un tanto incómodo y complicado debido a la inexperiencia de uno y la curiosidad del otro; se habían mantenido muy bien hasta ahora. Se podría decir que eran el uno para el otro, encajando con perfección, contrastando increíblemente, pero complementándose a niveles impensados.

Salieron del gimnasio y Kasamatsu guardó las llaves en su bolso. Se dispuso a abrir el paraguas cuando se dio cuenta de que Kise no traía uno, siempre tan despistado...

Mirando al frente, movió el brazo para darle un suave golpe en el estómago con aquel paraguas. Kise parpadeó un par de veces para comprender aquella acción y para cuando lo sostuvo entre sus manos, miró a Kasamatsu.

El chico ya había comenzado a caminar, porque le daba cierta vergüenza aquello: compartirían paraguas, sí, como las parejas comunes que andan por la calle tan melosas como siempre. Kasamatsu quería llevarlo, pero sería incómodo porque era bajo en comparación al rubio.

Cuando las gotitas mojaron sus cabellos negros, Kise llegó hasta su lado para cubrirlo con el paraguas. Sonreía ampliamente, estaba muy feliz. Kasamatsu sintió aquel remesón en su pecho al ver esa expresión, pero se limitó a seguir caminando bajo la lluvia, escuchando las gotas caer contra la tela impermeable, sintiendo el calor del brazo de Kise pegado a su costado.

Cuando llegaron al departamento del rubio, Kasamatsu pidió permiso antes de entrar a pesar de saber que vivía solo. Dejó los zapatos en la entrada y caminó hacia el interior mientras Kise dejaba el paraguas en un rincón y se quitaba el bolso.

El rubio caminó hacia la cocina para encender la luz y buscar en la alacena lo necesario para preparar chocolate caliente para cuando Kasamatsu saliera de la ducha. Ésa era su intención, inocente, queriendo hacer algo dulce para su senpai y novio, pero cuando giró por la puerta y lo vio sentado sobre el sillón con esas medias pegadas a sus piernas, el deseo fue todo lo que su mente pudo captar.

Kise siempre lo había visto en el camarín, cuando se cambiaban, esas largas medias hasta las rodillas, contrastando con su blanca piel, sensuales a un nivel masculino, erótico. Hacía mucho tiempo que había descubierto ese fetiche que tenía: las medias. No sabía si era porque Kasamatsu las llevaba, pero siempre le habían gustado.

La manera en que se pegaban a sus piernas firmes y trabajadas, era sexy.

Se humedeció los labios mientras caminaba hacia el mayor, que alzó la vista al verlo acercarse. Entonces se estremeció al chocar con esa mirada azul tan intensa. Cuando Kise clavó sus pupilas amarillas en él de esa manera, se sintió como un trocito de chocolate dentro de una boca, derritiéndose, fundiéndose suavemente.

Kasamatsu tragó con fuerza y Kise empujó la mesa de centro hacia un rincón, dejando las tazas humeantes sobre la superficie bajo la atenta mirada azul del capitán de Kaijo.

—¿Kise…?

Pero el rubio sólo se arrodilló frente a él y puso ambas manos en sus rodillas, sus ojos se encontraron sólo unos instantes, para luego descender hasta sus piernas.

Nunca antes había tenido la oportunidad de que su senpai vistiera las medias que tanto le gustaban, porque las usaba solamente para los entrenamientos y sabía que si se lo pedía explícitamente, este se negaría. Además, fantasías son fantasías, hasta que se cumplen.

—Dime Senpai… —Kise subió las manos por sus muslos arrastrando el holgado short de color blanco, tocando la piel fría por haber caminado bajo la lluvia, y viendo a Kasamatsu dar un respingo—, ¿puedo?

Kasamatsu frunció el ceño levemente al no comprender del todo esa pregunta, hasta que Kise dejó su cabeza descender para deslizar la punta de su lengua por aquella piel desnuda de sus piernas.

—¡Espera! ¡Aún no me ducho, idiota! —Exclamó Kasamatsu removiéndose incómodo, hasta que el rubio lo aferró firme de los muslos para retenerlo y mordió su rodilla con suavidad, provocando que el roce de esos dientes lo hiciera temblar.

—No importa, así tu aroma es más perceptible, Senpai —dijo Kise colando los dedos en el borde de aquel short.

—¡No digas estupideces! —A pesar de que quería detenerlo, no podía, su cuerpo respondía a las caricias de Kise como si hubiese sido programado para ello y se sentía tan bien, que se movía al contrario de sus palabras.

Kise jaló del short y el mayor alzó sus caderas para dejarlo hacer. Con lentitud deslizó la tela por sus piernas hasta tirarla a un lado y admiró la ropa interior de color negro, combinando con sus medias. Sus palmas recorrieron desde el empeine hasta sus muslos, subiendo por sus caderas y enredando la playera sin mangas que vestía para alzarla.

La boca del rubio no se quedaba atrás y al ritmo que sus manos ascendían, ésta también, chupando y besando, acariciando con besos sonoros, dejando que su lengua humedeciera ciertas zonas.

La respiración de Kasamatsu se aceleró de golpe, con su pecho subiendo y bajando con rapidez, suspiros suaves, tenues, anunciando el creciente placer que le provocaban aquellas acciones.

Kise por fin le quitó la playera con la rodilla apoyada entre las piernas de Kasamatsu, dejó caer la tela hacia atrás del sillón y sostuvo las muñecas tras el mismo con suavidad. El ambiente estaba caliente, la calefacción estaba encendida, pero era algo más. El calor del deseo, de ese amor. Kise llevó la mano libre hacia el cuello de Kasamatsu y acarició hasta dejar el pulgar bajo su mandíbula y el resto de sus dedos perdidos en el cabello tras su oreja.

Esos ojos azules se clavaron en sus labios y una corriente eléctrica fue desatada, impulsando aquello, haciéndolos sucumbir. Los labios de Kise se acercaron a la boca contraria con un beso suave, apenas tomando el labio inferior del otro para saborearlo. Volvió a atacar, abriendo más la boca y acariciando con la lengua el borde de los labios contrarios. Sintiendo el calor, incitándolo a besarse más profundo.

Entonces Kasamatsu liberó sus manos, apoyando una en el costado del rubio y la otra aferrando los cabellos de su nuca. Lo acercó hacia sí y su lengua salió al encuentro de la de Kise. Se frotaron con la humedad, con el calor de su aliento mezclándose en sus bocas, en una danza demandante, eufórica. Kise siempre lo hacía perder el control y desear más.

El rubio se separó para alzar el rostro de Kasamatsu y así besar la piel de su cuello con mucha más facilidad, mordisqueando suave, deslizando su lengua caliente hasta detenerse en el lóbulo de su oreja, donde una succión arrancó un jadeo sensual. Kise, sintiendo su creciente erección dentro de los pantalones, se alejó para volver a arrodillarse frente a Kasamatsu.

Alzó su mirada dorada y levantó la pierna del azabache para que apoyara el pie sobre su rodilla y así tuviera toda esa extensión frente a su rostro. Kasamatsu no comprendía aquello, sólo se limitó a dejarse hacer, curioso y excitado.

Kise mordisqueó su rodilla y luego jaló con los dientes sus medias, estaba excitado, mucho, pero quería tomarse su tiempo de saborearlo. Jaló de los bordes para bajar la tela un poco más, disfrutando de la sensación del desliz, suave, mecánico. La piel libre fue besada y lamida mientras esos ojos se posaban en los azules de Kasamatsu, que tragando con fuerza no despegó su mirada de él.

Siguió bajando la media y Kasamatsu no se explicaba cómo es que ese desliz sobre su piel se sentía tan bien, era como si su cuerpo se anticipara a lo que vendría, esa boca apoderándose de la piel al descubierto, sensible por el frío, por el roce anterior de la tela. Era un contraste completamente nuevo. Kise estaba volviendo un juego erótico el simple hecho de quitarle las medias.

Cuando estuvo descubierto hasta el tobillo, Kise tomó la punta de la media y de un jalón se la quitó.

—Umn, Senpai, me gusta como respondes —dijo el rubio, abandonado su pierna para acariciar el interior de sus muslos, rozando con la punta de los dedos la erección bajo esa ropa interior—. ¿Quieres que te alivie?

Kasamatsu se mordió los labios, estaba muy acostumbrado a ese vocablo por parte del rubio cuando estaban a solas, pero al parecer estaba muy excitado en esos momentos, porque estaba hablando de más muy pronto.

A pesar de su pregunta, Kise no dio tiempo a contestar y se levantó, quitándose la playera de entrenamiento y sus propios shorts. Lento, pero no en extremo, se desvestía con una sensualidad impresionante, Kasamatsu siempre se abrumaba por eso, ese chico era hermoso, sexy por naturaleza y, aunque no quisiera admitirlo, le volvía loco.

Kise tomó sus manos, las que descansaban sobre el sillón, y las atrajo hasta sus caderas. Kasamatsu abrió sus manos para posarlas sobre su piel, entendiendo lo que Kise quería… que lo desnudara. Así lo hizo, metiendo los dedos bajo la pretina y deslizándolo hacia abajo. Vio la erección de Kise ser liberada frente a él, el grosor, el color y forma, mierda, eran perfectos.

Perdido entre el deseo y el erotismo de todo aquello, sus manos lo tomaron para masajearlo, estaba nervioso, no, ansioso, quería tocarlo por todas partes.

—Mn. —Kise se mordió el labio y su pene dio un respingo cuando Kasamatsu lo aferró en un puño, moviendo la mano de arriba hacia abajo, acariciando la punta con el pulgar para incentivar la humedad y así ayudarlo a lubricarse.

Kise estaba demasiado excitado, no se explicaba cómo aquellas medias lo ponían tan caliente, pero sabía que no aguantaría mucho más si dejaba que Kasamatsu lo masturbara a ese ritmo, se notaba que también estaba ansioso.

—Senpai… espera —jadeó y sus miradas chocaron, azul contra amarillo, el Cielo contra el Sol.

Kasamatsu sonrió con autosuficiencia, si había algo que le gustaba, era hacer sucumbir y debilitar a ese rubio idiota. Dejó el pulgar sobre la punta y presionó sobre el agujero con cuidado, pero la presión suficiente para arrancarle otro jadeo ronco.

— ¡Mn! —Kise frunció el ceño producto del repentino placer, un escalofrío que le recorría desde la base de su cuerpo hasta la cabeza. Sabía que debía detenerlo, porque la diversión no se acabaría allí.

Se alejó de él y se agachó para tomar la media del suelo. Kasamatsu alzó la pierna sabiendo lo que quería hacer y Kise le puso la media de color negro nuevamente, que se deslizó sobre su piel, estirándose y recogiéndose según el contorno de su pierna. Una vez listo, deslizó las manos por sus muslos y depositó un casto beso sobre esos labios.

Giró a Kasamatsu para ponerlo contra el respaldo del sillón, Kise se acomodó tras él y embadurnó sus dedos de saliva, jalando la tela de su ropa interior y metiendo uno de sus dedos en aquella entrada estrecha.

Lo escuchó inspirar entre dientes, siseando por la incomodidad y en ese preciso momento, Kise supo que podría correrse sólo con preparar a Kasamatsu.

Debido a la posición, el azabache alzó más sus caderas para facilitar el desliz de esos dígitos en su interior. Esa parte nunca le gustaba al principio, como si estuviera siendo invadido de una manera vergonzosa, demasiado expuesto, pero aguantaba hasta que su cuerpo se relajara y Kise encontrara aquel punto.

—¡Ah! —Lo había hecho, Kise ya conocía su cuerpo de memoria y el sexo entre ellos se hacía mucho más placentero, más fluido—. Oh, Kise…

El rubio besó su nuca, para luego sostener sus caderas con la mano libre mientras sus dedos se frotaban con descaro contra su próstata. Unos segundos más, un poco más y Kasamatsu estaría listo para recibirlo.

Kise sintió la gotita de sudor descender por el puente de su nariz, hasta caer desde la punta. Estaba en su límite.

Kasamatsu dejó caer su frente contra el respaldo del sillón y se movió para que esos dedos siguieran tocando. Se sentía demasiado bien. Entonces Kise lo giró para recostarlo a lo largo del sillón y alzar esas piernas hasta apoyarlas sobre sus hombros. Kasamatsu jadeó ante ese movimiento y Kise acomodó la erección en su entrada, la punta entró siendo atrapada por el anillo de carne y de un sólo empujón entró por completo.

—¡Ah! ¡Kise! —Gritó Kasamatsu, no estaba bien preparado y la intrusión le dolió bastante, pero la mezcla del placer bullendo bajo su piel lo mezcló todo volviéndolo _gris_.

Sus piernas apoyadas en los anchos hombros de Kise y su ropa interior aún puesta, alzada solo para que el rubio pudiera entrar y salir con facilidad, eran demasiado incitantes. Kise lo penetraba a un ritmo rápido, continuo, y ése ángulo hacía que chocara de lleno con ese dulce lugar.

No aguantaría mucho más, el rubio estaba derretido en placer y lo embestía sin detenerse, cegado, envuelto de él. Kasamatsu dejó que su voz rasgara el aire, le raspaba la garganta, pero no había otra forma de liberar todo ese placer. De hecho, le asombraba no haberse corrido en cuanto lo penetró.

—Senpai, mierda, me estás apretando mucho —soltó Kise cerrando un ojo, asombrado por saber que su novio estaba tan excitado como él.

Entre el calor y el deseo, Kasamatsu alzó sus manos para tomar el rostro de Kise y acercarlo hacia el propio. Él era un deportista en forma y lo hizo relucir cuando su cuerpo se dobló de aquella manera, sus rodillas estuvieron a centímetros de tocarle el pecho, y sus pantorrillas ahora descansaban sobre los hombros del rubio. Sus bocas se tocaron, recibiendo sus lenguas y frotándose con descaro, en un beso húmedo y necesitado.

Kasamatsu lo sintió tan profundo, que cuando Kise se movió fue leve, pero rayando en el dolor de placer puro.

Se alejó unos centímetros del rostro del azabache, que dejó caer la cabeza hacia atrás por el agotamiento y Kise comenzó a penetrar con más fuerza, una y otra vez, entrando y saliendo de su cuerpo, sintiendo el roce de las medias contra su piel, observando lo erótico que se veía cubierto de sudor y las piernas de color blanco contrastando contra la tela negra.

—¡Oh, Kasamatsu! —Gruñó Kise enterrando su pelvis y corriéndose en su interior.

Aquel calor abrazador en sus entrañas, el golpe contra su próstata, pero sobre todo esa expresión de placer por parte de Kise, frunciendo el ceño y mostrando los dientes con una mueca feroz; con todo eso, Kasamatsu se corrió, sintiendo su semen ser atrapado por la tela de su ropa interior que aún le cubría la cabeza del pene.

Kise se dejó caer sobre ese cuerpo intentando regular su respiración y dejando caer las piernas de Kasamatsu, que sintió el dolorcito entre sus muslos debido a la posición anterior.

—Eso fue increíble —dijo el rubio escondiendo el rostro en el cuello de Kasamatsu.

—Pero como siempre, te excediste —soltó el azabache haciendo que Kise alzara el rostro para verlo y el mayor podría jurar que vio unas orejas perrunas y una cola cuando sus ojos de cachorro lo miraron—. Te dije que me quería bañar primero.

Kasamatsu no estaba molesto, sólo quería quejarse un poquito, para que Kise no se dejara llevar tan fácilmente. Porque realmente había disfrutado aquello, tan intenso y sensual. Su mano jugó con esos cabellos rubios desordenados y lo jalaron un poco, no era posible que despeinado y todo se viera tan bien.

—Pero así tu aroma se siente más, me gusta —dijo Kise enterrando la nariz en su cuello para aspirar con fuerza, sintiendo su aroma a jabón y hombre, como cuando la colonia es absorbida por la piel y luego se libera con el calor.

—Realmente eres idiota —soltó Kasamatsu con una leve risa, suave y ronca, haciendo que Kise lo mirara con los ojos brillantes por la fascinación. Le encantaba esa expresión en su Senpai, tan relajado y bello.

Kise se deslizó sobre su cuerpo, ascendiendo para besarlo con suavidad, saboreando sus labios con lentitud. Compartiendo un beso dulce, jalando de sus labios y las lenguas rozándose entre sus bocas, sin llegar a entrar.

—Te amo, Yukio —soltó Kise alejando su boca levemente, con un jadeo, con tanta seriedad que el azabache se estremeció de nueva cuenta. Su nombre se escuchaba como una hermosa melodía cuando salía de sus labios.

—Yo también, Ryouta.

Otro beso, profundo y lento, probándose luego de la euforia.

Kasamatsu aún no se explicaba mucho de aquello, como es que habían terminado en una relación. Una tan natural, fluida y relajada. Llena de pasión, como deseo efervescente, bullendo dentro de su cuerpo y calentando su sangre. Encajaban perfecto, la prueba era lo que acababa de pasar, ¿fetiche con sus medias? Porque Kise no podía dudar de que ya se había dado cuenta.

Aún quedaba mucho por descubrir uno del otro, pero algo Kasamatsu tenía seguro: había sucumbido y no quería hacer nada por remediarlo.

* * *

 **Notas finales:**

Besos de Gato~


End file.
